Amida (The Death God)
by someone01
Summary: Aimi Fuko is a Junior student who flew all the way from Germany to Japan just to claim one thing, the Kuroda Yakuza name. Since young she had been praise because of her outstanding perfect grades, talents, and martial arts but she lack her father's attention. To get father's name back she had to take down a carefree Kumiko who's the next in line to inherit the Kuroda Yakuza Name?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: THE ARRIVAL**

**Aimi**

"Miss this way please" my body guard led me to a van.

Reporters has been in my tail since I left Germany this morning. My arrival to Japan was supposed to be a secret but because one of the flight staff has opened her mouth to the public. It reached the news right away this morning.

_Ring...Ring _My phone rancg in my pocket "Hello dad? Did you call the Yamaguchi residence?"

"Yes but they're not coming. I already called a hotel for you. The driver should be taking you there" _Beep...Beep...Beep He hanged up._

"Thanks" I said even though no one was in the other line.

I watched the reporter's faces in the window.

_News really reached Japan fast..._

I turn on the car TV and turn it to news.

_We are here today to witness Miss Aimi Fuko Daughter of the famous Yuudai Fuko in hotel industry. Her arrival is a shock to our country after she became Japans pride in tennis sports..._

I stared at the woman who spoke in the news.

"Please don't be bothered by it Miss Fuko. Two weeks from now I'm sure they'll get tired of it" my driver watched me from his mirror.

I turned my attention to him as he adjust his mirror.

"I'm am sorry for talking too casually" his eyes were full of worry.

"No. Thank you so much for telling me that" I said and nod.

He smile happily "Would you like to go somewhere before heading to your in?"

"No. I'm fine thank you" I said.

I pick up my phone again and dialed my manager number. After several rings she finally answer "Yes ma'am?"

"Did you find out?" I asked right away.

"Oh...Um...Yes... Her name is Yamaguchi Kumiko. She is the first granddaughter of Kuroda, the recent Yakuza boss. She's apparently a teacher at Shirokin High School? Why would a yakuza be a high school teacher?" she reports.

"I don't know. Whatever the reason is, it's none of my concern" I said "Enroll me in that school."

"Ummm... Miss I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's a private high school for boys."

"What?" My jaw almost came off.

"Yes. It's a boys school but there's a girls school too. It's 5 blocks away."

"Then enroll me in that one"

"Yes ma'am"

The car stopped and the driver opened the door for me.

When I came in to the hotel it was full of golden light._ Too bright..._

One of the stuff led me to my room in 15th floor.

My room was clean, small and very simple just the way I want it.

I look at my view of the city._ Everything has changed but it's still full of horrible memories._

I changed my clothes, wear a hat, and picked up my bag again that I threw in the bed and headed down to the first floor.

"Miss, going out?" the same woman before appeared before me.

"Yes."

"Please wait. Let me call a driver for you" she immediately grabbed the phone but I stopped her and put it back.

"There's no need for that."

"But-

"Don't worry my dad doesn't care" after saying that I walked towards the automatic sliding door.

_He never cared... That's why I need the Kuroda name again to make him praise me._

As I walked in the street. I see homeless men sleeping in the open, cars coming and passing, small stores in the side of the road, and people on a date I think.

_It changed a lot._

"Let go" I saw a woman playing tug of war in the passage with a man in a mask. _They're not playing tag are they?_

_This is none of my business but damn I'm really bored._ I walk up to them and kick the person on a mask in the guts. He landed at a garbage can.

"Thank you... Thank you..." The lady said but ignored her and watch the person run in the street.

I chased after him. _This is fun. Very fun..._

My joy dissolved when I saw a sign. _Ooedo Clan... hehehe. Were not very far apart after all. Kumiko._

"Hello" a woman said. She wore all get up sweater and a running pants, two pony tails that hangs in both sides of her head, and an old fashioned glasses "who are you?"

"Aimi"

"Hello Aimi. I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko."

My fist clenched from the sound of her name. In my head I want to hit her, whack her intestine and pull out her organs._ Too aggressive? Well this all we are happy girl didn't know because of her that I can't get my hand in the Kuroda name._

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Is this where Ryuichiro Kuroda lives?" I said nicely even though I'm letting out the 'I'm really gonna kill you' vibe.

She turned and start mumbling to herself. _Is she insane? _She look up at me again with a big smile.

"Yes please. Come on in" she said.

I went in with her. An old man greeted us with a big smile and behind his there were three other men.

"Hello I'm the head of the family Kuroda" He straighten up his yukata. _Really old style and this is my grandfather. Huh?_

"Kouzo" said another man in a yukata.

"I'm Minoru" A fatty that looks like panda.

"Tetsu" the mustache bows.

_Hmph... _"I am Aimi Fuko" I said it loud and clear."

Everyone look at me. The old man froze.

"Aimi Fuko? Tsugoy" They were all over me. Patting my head and asking for my autograph with sparkles in their loony eyes. _What is this? I see the old man haven't told them yet. _

A huge grin carved in my face as I look at him like a cat cornering a mouse. _Muhahahahaha_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

**Aimi**

"Manager, Am I starting school today?" I said on the phone.

"Ummm…Yes…. But if you still need more rest then I can cancel it. I'm sure they'd understand" she replies.

"No… I'm starting today. The school is not introducing itself to me."

"Actually Miss Fuko they wanted to do that but I didn't think you'd like it so I rejected the offer. I can call again though to ask to do so."

"No…. No don't… It's sarcasm"

"Oh" _kacha _"Ouch"

"What was that?" I asked about the sound that came from the other line.

"When I nod I hit my jaw in the telephone."

_Huh?_ "Why would you nod?"

"Oh to show that I get you" she said, friendly.

"What? How can you show me? I can't even see you."

"Ohhhh… I don't know"

_Why is this girl my manager again? She's as dumb as a chicken baloney….. _

_Oh right she's the only one actually wanted to be my manager._

"I'm gonna hang up now"

"Have fun in school miss"

_Click…._

_Ding Dong _The elevator door open and I walk out of it.

"Wait Miss Fuko" It's the same woman who kept on convincing me to get a driver last night.

"What?" I turned to her.

"Oh my! The sailor moon uniform really fits you well Miss Fuko."

_Why do you care?_

"Ummm…. Here" she held out a plastic bag.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a lunch box. I thought since it's your first day I should make you one. I'm not sure if you'll like it but all of my brother's favorite food is in it."

_She made this for me? _I was too touched by her that I start to blush.

"I see… I'm sorry…. I'll never do it again" she bows.

"Wait…. I also forgot my money in my room and I'm too lazy to get it so hand it over" I said while covering my face.

_That was a lie. Who on earth would actually forgot their own pocket money?_

_**Author: I did ones**_

_**Aimi: Get out of my head Author and keep writing.**_

_**Author: Waaaaaaah, Ok don't be so mean.**_

She smiles "Yes Ma'am."

"Your name?" I ask.

"Etsuko Mamiya."

"I'll remember that" I smiled at her.

Without waiting for her response I walked out the hotel.

_Let's see…_

"Miss over here" my old man driver waved at me in recognition.

He open the door for me as I enter the passenger sit.

I watch people walk like a movie in backwards.

The car stops. _Traffic?_

I look at the tainted window then I caught on something strange. A group of three boys were kicking something in the ground. I stared at in really hard till it formed small and helpless puppy.

My instinct got a hold of me. I ran out of the car "Miss Fuko? Wait…."

I rushed towards them then hit one of them in the cheek. He crashes in the ground with a thud. The boy in my right attack me but I was able to grasp him fist on time to throw him in a tree. The third one ran away.

I crouch on the dog and try to feel his breathing.

"Hold it you punks" a guy with a blond guy yells.

_His Japanese but why did he bleach his hair blond?_

Behind him was a fatty and a bad boy looking guy.

"MISS FUKO" My driver races his way in my direction, knocking the three high schoolers down.

_Wow he got strength for an old geezer. I thought he would have an arthritis by now._

"Driver take this dog to the vet" I command him.

"But miss I need to drop you off to school."

"I'll walk" _sigh._

"But your father-

"Doesn't care" I cut him off.

"Ummm" the ugly hair guy mumbles.

"Is this your dog?" I asked the blond guy.

"Yes" he said.

"You're a horrible owner and is the private school for girls close by?"

He took a step back, shocked by my accusation "Yes the school is around the corner."

"Thanks and take the dog to the vet driver, please"

"Right away miss"

"And give me your name and school" I said to the blond guy.

"Haruhiko Uchiyama from Shiroken High School" he says.

"Shiroken?" I tilt my head a bit.

"Yeah" he looked away from me.

"Uchi, let's go" the bad boy says. The crease between his eye brows says that he doesn't like the way I'm talking.

"Chotto matsu (_wait a minute)_" I wrote my number in a piece of paper that I took out from my bag "call me for your dog. Just in case he gets out of the vet early. Where I live they don't allow dogs" I tried my hardest to smile at him as I offer my number. _This really hurts my cheeks since I rarely smile._

_My jaw might come off just take my number already._

He took the piece of paper.

_So his from Shiroken High School. My….My…. How very interesting._

_I feel like I'm forgetting something though. _

_Oh my god I'm late for school…_

"Oh, my gosh! I gotta go. I'm so late. Bye" I wave at him then run.

I ran in the street then around the corner just in time to hear the tardy bell ring.

_Shoot…_

"Hello. You must be Miss Aimi Fuko" says a man who appeared out of nowhere while holding a piece of paper. His brows were so thick that there's no gap between them and he wore a suspenders over his while polo shirt with a ribbon on it. He look at the paper then at me again "Miss Fuko we're very pleased to have you in our school. I am Mr. Hansamu Lee. Please this way. Follow me."

_Did he just say his name was Hansamu?_

**(In Japanese Hansamu means Handsome)**

_What a strange world?_

"This way miss" he opened the sliding door for me.

The room were painted Ivory white and every students sat in a row with a gaping mouth. The strangest thing is all the way in the back of the room was a glass table with a flower, in the table hangs my name in a purple writing.

_What in the world is this?_

"Ummmm…I'd really like it if I can keep my profile low, lower than that table in the back" I whispered to Mr. Lee.

"Oh yes…. Of course. I totally understand" he gestured something at the teacher in the back. The teacher in the back pushed the glass table out of the room.

"That was Mr. Riyota" he smiles at me, shyly "Please seat beside the window in the back."

As the class went on there are so many teachers would come in class. They all would talk about how much of a great teacher they are and how they love Germany that they wish they could go there. I eventually got tired and frustrated.

**The class went on without Aimi even noticing because she stared outside the window the whole time.**

_Lunch is over already?_

"Hello Miss Fuko. I am your biggest fan. I watched every one of your tournaments." A girl with glasses approach me without any second after the second bell rang. She lean in front of me, studying my face.

"Hello, Argh" another girl came. She was cute but she keeps twirling her hair around her index finger while chewing a gum. She bumped the girl with glasses away with her bum "Nerd much. You're gross. Even a roach will be scared of you."

I watch the girl with glasses cry out of the room.

"Sorry about that. She's just really desperate for attention" she turns to me.

"OMG! Is that your real wavy hair?" One of the girl behind her said.

"Yes" I replied.

"I always wanted a hair like that but my hair is so straight that I can't make it like yours" She said.

"Shut up Aiko" the girl with gum said "Hi I'm Hori. We should totally hangout. We're going Karaoke. You should come."

"I'm sorry but I can't. I'm really busy" I said.

_I don't have time to deal with your mess._

"Maybe next time?" I went on.

_I wouldn't dare hangout with you even if it's the end of the earth._

I smiled at her halfheartedly. It was a mixture of I was laughing at her and I pity her.

_Get out of my sight you tramp._

I grab my bag headed for the exit "See yah girls."

I grab my phone from my bag as I walk down the stairs.

"Driver. School is done come pick me up please" I said to the phone "I'll be waiting in front of the school."

When I was almost at the gate I notice some girls are moving away from the gate. Haruhiko, his two friends, and some other kids I never seen before stood waiting by the gate. _They look like a mafia._

Mr. Lee and some other more teachers are too afraid to approach them.

_Why are the Shiroken High School students here?_

I walk to the gate without any hesitation but Mr. Lee grab my arm "you can't go through the gate" his palm were sweating. _Gross._

"Please let go" I said nicely.

He let go of me then I walk up to them.

"What are you guys doing?" I said behind the bad boy.

Haruhiko was so startled he made 'nya' sound.

I giggle. _What was that?_

"No fighting in school ground" I said, jokingly.

"We're not" Haruhiko said.

"I know. I'm just kidding" I look him up.

"AH….Ummm….. Thank you so much for taking my dog to the vet" He bows so low.

"Don't mention it but if ever the dog need food or something. Call me" I made a shaka sign with my hand.

"Ms. Fuko you shouldn't talk to this guys. They're bad news. Trouble makers you see" mr. Lee tried again.

"You're starting to get in my last nerve Mr. Lee. Are you judging my sense of friendship?" I smiled coldly.

"Ms. Fuko" My driver was finally here.

"My service is here I need to go" I wave to them then walk off.

I stopped halfway and turn to Haruhiko "Do you know Kumiko-san?"

"She's my math teacher" Haruhiko look confused.

"Tell her that her cousin said hi" I walked away.

While we ride off I ate my homemade lunch even though it's already about dinner time.

I enjoyed the meal in my heart's content. It was the first time somebody cooked for me. Usually our home cook would prepare my meal and make it as fancy as possible but even though the food that Etsuko made me was not much, it was enough to satisfy me.

We many store "Driver stop the car" I said when I found a glasses wear store.

"What for miss?" the driver said.

"I'm going down here"

"But miss it's dangerous to walk around and the sun is almost gone."

"Don't wait for me."

I didn't want to hear more of his concern so I shut the car door.

_Let's see some glasses that'll fit me._

I looked around. A saleslady approach me with a welcoming smile. "Finding things alright miss?"

"No, actually I'm looking for a pair of glasses without prescription" I look at her.

"Oh please this way" she says.

_Good she doesn't recognize me._

She brought me to another room full of glasses with different designs. I found what I need there.

Huge glasses with thick fake lenses. _Perfect._

"I want this" I said.

She looked at me like I'm some kind of weirdo.

"We also have different designs miss."

"Yes but I want this"

"That would be ¥500 miss"

"Thanks"

The door made a ding sound when I came out. The street were busy and crowded. _Maybe I should take the bridge today._

_Brrrr_ I wrapped my arms around myself. _Cold but what a nice night._

I climbed the stairs and put my hand in my vest pocket. Humming happily under dark sky.

When I reached the top of the stairs I saw a woman walking back and forth in a weird clothes. She walks like a chicken leg. _Kumiko?_

She saw me watching and she hurriedly run to me "Aimi-chan" she smiles wide.

"Yankumi how long are we doing this?" the bad boy looking run up the stairs along with his friends.

"Shin" Kumiko said to the bad boy "get back to formation."

"Uwaaah its Uchi's girlfriend" said the fat boy.

"Aimi-chan. Let me introduce you to my students" Kumiko said proudly "This is-

"I'm Kuma" said the fat boy.

"Shin" said the bad boy looking.

A boy with a glittering earing sneak between them "KAWAII, so this is Uchi-kuns girlfriend? I'm Noda and I'm single" he winks.

_Bunk_ a brown haired boy hit him from behind "Don't hit on other people's girlfriend. Hey my names is Minami and this my phone number if ever you want some fun" he offers me a piece of paper.

"Nani?(What?)" Kumiko grab my shoulders "You and Uchi? Uchi and you? Together?" her two index finger met.

I beckon my hand "Īe (No). I help him save his puppy."

"Uchi has a puppy? How?" Kumiko's eyes were wide.

"Hai (Yes). While I was heading to school this morning I saw three students from Shiroken too they're picking on the weak puppy." Telling the tragedy made me feel bad.

"Gomen'nasai(I'm sorry) for making you remember" Kumiko look at me with worry.

"It's OK besides I'm already after someone" I return her gaze with a mix of killing intent.

"Ehhhhhh?" All of them was dumbstruck.

"Oh the pain" Noda gripped his chest.

"Tsk" Minami bit his thumb nail.

_What's wrong with them?_

"Eeeeeeeekkkk" a scream of a woman coming from under the bridge.

They all scurry down the stairs like mice. I followed them. They all got on top of each other and pinned the person underneath. Kuma the big kid run towards them "Aaaahhhhh."

"Matte! (wait!)" I scream at Kuma to stop or his going to kill all of them with his weight.

"Baka! (Idiot!) wait a minute" Komiko held out her hand to make Kuma stop but it's too late his about to jump.

In my head I imagine this tragedy in the news:

_Kumiko Yamaguchi the next generation Yakuza leader has been killed after being laid on by an overweight student. While Aimi Fuko just stood on watch as the girl gets smashed._ I imagine my father's face full of disappointment.

"Argh" they groans.

"Ok everybody get off" Kumiko said.

_Oh good she's still alive. I want to take over the Ooedo Clan by beating her fair and square afterall. _

"This guy is not even a student" The all mumble at each other as they look down at the unconscious man's face.

"What are you guys doin?" I ask.

"This guy has been dressing up like Uchi and robbing everyone. Our school principal has been blaming Uchi since then" Noda says.

_I see they were trying to hunt him down._

"This guy is one of the workers in the arcade" Shin says coolly.

I grab my phone from my bag "I'll call the police"

**The next day the police came to Aimi's school and pick her up to head to Shiroken High. They wanted to give all the students that captured the robber a certificate and since Aimi was in the scene she was also rewarded for catching the thief. Of course because of her background they made a big deal about the news and it was put in magazines and newspaper titled "The heroic act of Aimi Fuko".**

"You're the real Aimi Fuko" the teachers gathered around me repeating my name again and again.

"She really looks like her mother from the magazines. Adorable" says the woman in a lab coat.

"How old are you?" A bald man asked.

"17" I said.

_Why am I here? This is not even my school._

Kumiko is flirting with one of the detectives. The student is taking pictures with the certificate.

"You called" Uchi came in the room.

Our eyes met and he walk to me right away "Hi."

"Hey" I smile "your puppy is ok he just need the right vitamin and he'd be all good."

"Thank goodness" he sigh in relief.

I grab my bag and stood "I really need to go" without waiting for their response I walk out of the room.

_Fools. If Kumiko is this naïve I can take over the Ooedo Clan easily._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

**Aimi**

"What are you doing here Aimi" Grandpa stared at me with a furious eyes.

I sat quietly in the futon that Tetsu has lay for me.

"I am asking you a question and I want an answer" His voice were louder.

"Is that a way to talk to your successor?" I watch as a petal from the Sakura tree lands in my untouched herbal tea. I can't meet my grandfather's eyes because I'm afraid what it'll show me.

_Sigh_ "You have not changed. You're just like your father, full of ambitions" he says with a mild voice like his remembering the memories he treasured.

"Why did you disowned my dad?" my voice were strong.

"He was not meant to be part of my family" he took a sip of his tea.

"He could've been a great successor" I laughed out of grief.

_Mumble, mumble _He mumbles with his eyes closed "Your father and my conflict does not concern you. I kicked him out for a reason. You don't have a right to barge in my house without my permission" His voice booms around the room.

My chest were full of pain and rejection. _Even to me and my father, his own blood._ _How can he treat us like some kind of disgrace? Wasn't my father's hard work and fame enough to make him proud?_

Tear swell down my cheeks. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house. _How can he do this to us? _My father looked up to him since I was young.

Spaced out, I walk in the side walk.

"AIMI-CHAAAAN" a familiar voice calls out from behind.

The sound of my name left a jolt in my spine. I wiped my tears with my hand.

Kuma and Noda caught up to me panting like a dog "You're ok. Did Kudo hurt you? How did you get out?"

"What? Who's that?" my voice sounded faint.

They both look at each other like a clueless monkey's "Oh no! It's a trap" Noda says

"What's going on?" My brow raised.

"Kudo is the former senior of our school but he was kicked. His after Shin" Kuma grimace.

"Why is he after me?" I asked.

"This morning while we were heading to school one of Kudo's underling brought a girls tie and said it was yours so Uchi snap. He went after Kudo and Shin went with him" Noda bit his nails.

"It's a trap" Realization hit me. _Kumiko's student has nothing to do with me. _"Where's Kumiko?"

"The news should have reached her by now" Kuma nod "she'll go after them for sure."

_Kumiko will fight. _

"Where is this Kudo's hive?" I ask.

"It's in the old warehouse by the bridge" Noda tries to remember.

"You guys go get more people"

"What about you?" Kuma asked.

"I'll go after Kumiko" I ran as fast as lightning.

_I do sports. Of course I ran fast and I have a lot of stamina. Just hope I'll be on time to see some action._

**Aimi ran nonstop till she reached the old abandoned warehouse.**

The Warehouse look beaten up. The walls are painted with some nasty words and drawings. The smell of a dead rat lingers from somewhere. _No human can survive being here._

"Hey you?" two guys approached me. One bald with a handkerchief around his mouth and the other had a Mohawk while chewing a toothpick.

"Ummm" My lungs is about to pop and start laughing.

"You're that Uchi guys GF, yeah? You're cuter that you were described. You came with us" Mohawk leans forward.

They drag me inside the beaten up warehouse.

"Boss we got someone valuable" They threw me in the ground.

Shin and Uchi lays in the ground groaning from the bruises and cuts they got from being beaten. _Why did they come?_ My heart felt heavy almost too heavy to even breath.

"Haruhiko?" I kneel beside him and froze in shock "Shin?"

Haruhiko crawl towards me "Run…. Ai…..mi…. run" he pulls on my sleeves. The blood mixed with dirt left a mark on my dress.

"Why? Why did you come?" my hand trembles as I cupped his bruised face.

"I….. was….. I was…..afraid…. that….you hurt" Haruhiko's cut lips twitch into a smile.

My tears overflows again "At least make sure it was me"_ sniff sniff_

"Hey reunion is over" Kudo grab me by the hair but I can't feel anything. I was too focused on Haruhiko and Shin getting hurt because of me.

_I feel like a broken glass._

"Let her go Kudo" Shin's voice were stern.

_Bang…Crash…Bang…Bang…_ A sound coming from the outside startled as all.

Kumiko made a fantastic entrance to a double door made of wood. The sight of her brought me back to reality.

"What took you so long?" I glare at her.

"Aimi-san" Kumiko strains on me then to Haruhiko and Shin. Finally to Kudo.

"You b**** what cha want?" Kudo's foul mouth screams at Kumiko.

"Give me back my students please" Kumiko bows to Kudo.

"This guys? Buhahaha. Their just like us there's no hope for them. Look! See their kissing the ground" Kudo laughs "a teacher like you cannot change them. They don't have a future. Their good as dead" he continues to intimidate Kumiko.

I was too pissed to even listen to his mumble so without another word I hit him in the jaw. He flew across the warehouse then hit his back in the brick wall. Two of his bloody teeth was left in the cemented floor.

"KUDO" His comrades yells.

_Sigh _"Be quiet!" I yell "I didn't say you can say whatever you want. You're useless to me now."

_It's better this way._

"What? Boss is acquaintance with that girl?" Kudo's comrades mumble to each other.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kumiko's eyes were full of sorrow and betrayal.

But what hurts me more is feeling Shin's and Kuruhiko's gaze burnt in my back.

"It's just what you heard. Me and Kudo-kun planned this whole thing to get you were I want you to be" I forced my voice to keep it steady as I tell my lies.

Kumiko's face darkens "what are you talking about? Aimi stop your lies."

My neck got cold. Deep inside I felt Kumiko's change of expression left a mark. I was horrified.

"HA" I knew my voice bent a bit "HAHAHA….. You can't have your student back yet unless you fight me first."

"Cut it out" Kumiko exhale.

"Shut up for years I've waited for this moment, to face you in battle."

Kumiko falter.

_Creek_ The old door opens. Noda and Kuma enters "Aimi… We got some help. Just like you said."

_Wrong timing you idiots._

My driver appear behind them with a big mild smile "Miss Fuko."

I stare at my driver in disbelief like it's the first time I ever saw him.

"You went and got my driver?" my eyes twitches.

"Yes. Aren't we awesome? We found him" Noda says proudly.

"Why?"

"He said he can do anything" Kuma's eyes sparkle.

"Not fighting"

"Oh… He can't fight?" They say clueless.

_This idiots. Can't they see? The man is for driving not fighting._

"Miss Fuko. You're friends seem to be hurt. I'm glad you rescued them just in time. I'll send them to the hospital right away" Mr. Old driver walk towards Shin and Haruhiko who is struggle to get up. He carried them both in his shoulder at the same time.

We were all amazed yet shocked by the miracle. _This guy is not a normal driver._

**Haruhiko and Shin were sent to the hospital right away because of Mr. Driver. Shin apparently only got bruises but Haruhiko went insane so he got most of the hit. Aimi felt responsible for all of it so she asked the hospital to give both Haruhiko and Shin their finest room and put the bill under her name but never mention her name to them. Kudo and his comrades disappeared after the scene and they called Aimi the Death God "Amida". Aimi plans to take Kumiko on without getting her student get involve.**


End file.
